


dribble drabble

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death References, Drabbles, Multi, References to Suicide, Shuffle Challenge, but there's no specific challenge, except not, inspired by shuffle challenges I've seen, one is in 2nd person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unconnected drabbles from various ponts in time through the movies. Vague spoilers in some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dribble drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles inspired when listening to Pandora radio on shuffle. The idea is not my own and was inspired by reading other people's shuffle playlist drabbles, but not one of them specifically. Also, I obviously do not own the Avengers or any of the songs.

I am the monster parents warn their children about, I am the evil lurking under the bed. I am the voice tempting the good man, the whisper that leads the traveller down the wrong path. The monster that I am was foretold ages ago, and that is all I will ever be, all you will ever see.

Monster by Matchbook Romance

*★*★*★*★*★*

 

How different Midguard is, so simple, and yet there is greatness here. The foods, the music, and the people! Such short lives and yet how they live them. Marvelous things; cars, ipods, coffee, and poptarts. And dear Jane, so smart and eager to learn. This place, these people, are not inferioir as I used to believe. I wish....

What's This? By Flyleaf

 

*★*★*★*★*★*

Fury's on the warpath again, you know you'll be sent out soon. You wonder what it will be this time; an anonymous sniper picking off a target, a poisoning maybe, or a seduction, though that's more up Tasha's alley. Whatever the mission is, you know you'll... babysitting some scientists and a cube? What were they smoking when they decided that this was a good use of your skills, you wonder. Whatever. You'll get the job done.

Dirty Deeds by AC/DC

 

*★*★*★*★*★*

 

I can't keep doing this. Running and hiding, running and hiding. Every time I think it'll be something approaching ok, they track me down. Or something else will trigger a change, even if Ross' men don't have something to do with it for a change. Every possible lead for a cure is a dead end or a trap. And I'm running and hiding, always running and hiding. I can't keep doing this, I won't keep doing this....

Last Resort by Papa Roach

 

*★*★*★*★*★*

Another charity ball held by the Maria Stark Foundation, which, under pain of paperwork from Pepper, he has to attend. The only good part of these balls, besides the booze and eye-candy, was insulting air-headed guests as much as possible without the idiots realising they were being insulted. Even better when Natasha joined the fun. Otherwise, these balls were boring. Atleast at other people's balls he could leave after a cerain amount of time, that was less than likely to happen at this ball since his speech will be the last out of the all the Avengers attending the ball. Atleast I get to see Cap get hit on by little old ladies, hillarious.

Big Balls by AC/DC

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
